The invention is particularly applicable to wind turbines and will be described in related to such turbines. However, it will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that the invention has broader applications and may also be adapted for use in other power systems.
Wind turbines are designed to use wind power to generate electricity. Currently, wind turbine propellers are started by electric motors. It is not energy efficient to use electricity when trying to make natural energy. The motors have a tendency to break, which renders the entire wind turbine useless. Many wind turbines are sitting idle, due to broken motors. Repairing them can be costly. These motors also need to be operated manually. This reduces the amount of time the wind turbines can be in operation. With an automatic start-up, wind turbines could run more often, producing more energy.
Accordingly, it has been considered desirable to develop a new and improved wind turbine system which would overcome the foregoing difficulties and others while providing better and more advantageous overall results.